Family
by J0j2
Summary: The Crew's family members pay a visit to the enterprise. Ever wanted to hear stories about the crew as kids? From their parents? Bridge crew, mostly K/S/M. Fun ficlet. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jim hears Uhura's voice. "Comm from Starfleet, sir."

"Onscreen, Miss Uhura." He says, leaning back in his chair, waiting for a briefing from Starfleet.

"Starfleet to Enterprise?" The face of the federation man pops up on screen.

"Enterprise, Captain James Kirk here." He drawls lazily.

"Commander O'barl speaking. Captain, we have our annual family visitors night, and there have been multiple requests for the enterprise crewmembers." The man smiles kindly, but slyly.

The good doctor enters and raises his brows when he sees the Starfleet commander and takes his usual spot by the railing near Spock's station and Kirk's chair. "So, what do you mean?" Kirk probes, unsure of what this man is suggesting,

"Since you are in the alpha quadrant near earth, we've received requests that you meet at the Star base in the milky way galaxy so that you can see family members again."

Kirk glances excitedly over at his bridge members, McCoy nods and smiles. "When would this be?" he asks.

"On the Stardate 820.097, approximately three days from now."

"Thank you, Commander. We'll be there!" Chekov is getting a childish grin across his face and Sulu looks at the captain, pleased with the decision.

"I'll be sending in some coordinates and extra information, captain so keep this channel open. O'barl out." The image vanishes from the screen.

Hubbub struck the bridge immediately. Snip-its of _my relatives from Russia! _And _Down south I'll get to see my ma and pa again _grace the room.

"Wow Jim! Getting to see our family again. It's been 1 and a half years, you know that?" McCoy moseyed over to Kirk's side.

"Yea, I wonder who's coming." Conveniently, almost the second after he said this, Uhura came over with a PADD containing various information, one of the tabs said Guest List on it, so Jim tapped it.

There was a list of all the crewmembers' names and then an enclosed list of who was coming for them in specific. "Oh, look for me Jim." Bones nudged him, eager to find who was coming from his family.

"Looks like my ma and pa are coming…really? That's all?" he turned around to pout. "I'm the chief medical officer and all I get to see is my parents? Why not my daughter for a change?"

"Maybe because she lives on a planet in the Omicron quadrant? That's about 12 lightyears from here, Bones." McCoy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Oh well. Who's coming for you?"

"Sam, My parents and my aunt. Sam's just about to go away to a planet called Denva, did you hear? He's real excited for that."

"Do you think Spock's parents are here?"

"I highly doubt that." Spock overhears this with his Vulcan ears. "My Mother and Father both are on Vulcan or are on ambassadorial missions. The chance that they would be here is-" Spock was cut off by Jim.

"Amanda Grey, Spock. Under your name. I guess your mom is coming!"

"I'd like to meet your mom, Spock. See the _human _side of you." McCoy comments.

Spock doesn't reply. "So, I guess we'll just have to wait until then."

Announcements are made and a giddy uproar is heard throughout the crew. The days pass as they make their way to Starbase 6, and everyone becomes more and more impatient.

Alright, that's just the little lead in to it, the back story. This is going to be hilarious…you all remember journey to Babel right? This is before that. (Btw, Sam is still alive, just pretend this is before operation annihilate too, okay?) Ever wanted to hear the stories of when the crewmembers were kids? What about from their parents? Lol.

Anyway, I spose now is a good time to tell you guys about my writing forum, . It's pretty cool, so if you want to share your fanfictions or stories on there, I run it so feel free to visit! Right now I'm working on the next chapter. Til then!


	2. Parents

Parents

I guess I didn't say this, but for the record: I don't own star trek. Man I wish I did. Then I would own Bones. And I would be so happy. Also, if you like to write, check out this cool writing website, . Now here's the story;

Huge parties were beamed down through the transporter to StarBase 6. Some of the more unfortunate crewmembers who had no family coming to see them were still allowed to go down, and as an hour passed, the senior officers and bridge members stayed on board, waiting for the last of the 428 members of the crew to beam down, then go down themselves.

"Wow, I haven't seen Sam in so long! I can't wait to see my brother and my parents!" Jim declared excitedly.

"I haven't seen my parents in a while. There's a lot to catch up on." McCoy mused.

"My two older brothers are coming, I can't wait to tell them all about what's happened on the enterprise and all the adventures." Uhura pondered exuberantly.

"Ay, me cousins are comin'! There'll be bagpipes tonight!" Scotty cheered.

"Bagpipes? Wodka will be drunk!" Chekov smiled elvishly.

"I'm going to help my sister fence. She's in a tournament in a month!" Sulu bragged.

"It will be…interesting to see my mother again." Spock said quietly. No one was entirely surprised with Spock's response, but a little disappointed. They shrugged it off as Uhura, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty were called to beam down.

"See you down there, Gentlemen!" Uhura cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "And woman," Kirk blushed a little as he waved to them. "Just us now." He said as they left to McCoy and Spock.

"Yea, when can we go?" Bones moaned impatiently.

"In a few minutes, Doctor." Jim laughed. "I hear there'll be some andorian rum there." He elbowed the CMO.

"Do you think they'll have some good old fashioned whisky? Just like down south, what dad used to drink."

"Even through heritage, your family has a reputation of ingesting alcohol, Doctor?" Spock jabbed.

McCoy decided not to be offended on such an occasion. "You know it, Spock." He grinned.

"Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy, please report to the transporter." The voice rang through the bridge.

"We're up." Jim got up from his comfy chair and the three stepped into the elevator and made their way to the transporter.

"So, Spock, what's your mom like anyway?" Bones seemed very interested in this. Maybe he could finally get some dirt on the Vulcan! Something else to nitpick, always an advantage.

"A human female…why do you inquire?"

McCoy sighed. "Never mind Spock. Just show me to her. I'd like to meet her."

"Me too, I'd like to know where our brilliant first officer came from." Kirk laughed to himself as Bones adjusted his collar on the dress uniform.

"These things are really uncomfortable, Jim." Spock didn't object. Anyway It was half choking the doctor.

"Yea, well Starfleet says we need to wear them. Besides, I look great in green."

"What, you want to get a date tonight?" McCoy stared at him, a little incredulous.

"I don't know, lets see how old Sulu's sister is." He laughed and got two raised eyebrows from his friends.

"Yea, you need to stop that." Bones said. Kirk looked at his feet. They arrived at the transporter.

"Energize!" Jim commanded and soon they were in a small room with familiar faces. Bones and Jim grinned wildly as they saw the faces of loved ones. Spock merely stood there.

Sam embraced Jim. "Hey tiger!" he hugged his brother back.

"Jim! I'm going to go to the Denva colony in a month!"

"I heard!" Jim's brother was a hansom boy, much like his older brother. His parents and aunt were also there, standing by for their hugs and greetings.

McCoy got off and immediately ran to his mother and father and smiled at them. His parents were fairly old, but still looked younger than their age. His mother had sea green eyes and his father the same baby blues. "How's Brownie?" he asked his parents. His old dog was something he was always looking for updates on.

"He's fine, and you, Lenny?" Kirk turned around and snickered quietly.

_Lenny? _He thought, laughing and trying to hide it.

"Dad, don't call me that. I'm a grown man." He said trying to put as much southern drawl into it before, noticing Jim laughing at it. "And shut up!" he hit the shoulder of the captain.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be hitting your superior officers, Len?" His mom asked.

"Jim? Superior my foot." McCoy snorted.

"You shut up!" Jim smiled and hit back his medical officer.

"Ow! Jeez, Jim." He rubbed it.

Everyone was very busy meeting between the CMO and the Captain, but Spock stood to the side with his mother, quietly.

"Spock, it's been so long." Amanda grey threw her arms around her son, blatantly disregarding that he was a Vulcan, not caring about the logic of physical contact. Spock embraced back, knowing as this was customary to his mother…and humans.

"Look at you, so grown up." She looked back at him, straightening out his uniform. "It's so very nice to see you."

"It is also a pleasantry to see you, Mother."

Amanda sighed. "You're always so formal, Spock." She drew a hand down the side of his face, feeling his features before putting her hand down and leading him into the crowd. "Well, will you introduce me, Spock?" she asked her son.

"This is Captain James Kirk," he gestured to the captain.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Grey." He shook her hand with a charming smile.

"And this is Doctor McCoy."

"Please, call me Leonard. Nice to meet you." He nodded and greeted her warmly.

"A delight meeting both of you boys." She grinned and turned to the parents to meet the people who raised the two officers.

As it would turn out, all of their mothers turned out to be very interested in metaphysics, Kirk's mom being a scientist, McCoy's a college professor and Spock's having a vast knowledge of various sciences. Both the Doctor and the Captain's fathers had rather differing politics on transportation of dilithium crystals and very colorful vocabularies which made for an interesting evening.

Sam floated from talking to Jim to talking about the dilithium trade with the fathers, but most of the attention was on the Starfleet officers tonight.

They had all visited the buffet and had all sat down wit food and drinks, mostly alcoholic, except for Spock's, which was orange pekoe tea and Sam's which was a diet Coca-Cola.

"So Captain, how is it directing an entire ship?" McCoy's mom asked Jim.

"It's a burden, but such a pleasure. Being the captain is defiantly a hard task, so many terrible things I need to do, but it's such a joy working with the people I get to work with and living the dream of the stars."

If this wasn't in front of his parents, McCoy would have snorted a big _Can you say bullshit? _Even though he knew some of the stuff was true, even if it sounded super corny.

"I remember when you were little, Jimmy. You'd sit outside with a cardboard box on summer nights and pretend you were in a ship." His dad commented. He was a dirty blond haired man with slightly graying hair and was wearing a dark grey tuxedo and white tie.

"I'd always be your first officer…that is if you didn't end up beating me up." Sam added, musing about the past, taking a sip from the coke can.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Humans are different then Vulcans when we're kids."

"I do understand that, Captain."

"You always did want to be on Starfleet. I remember once you went into preschool wearing you're 'Junior Starfleet Cadet' shirt. You were so cute back then." Jim's mom said and his aunt leaned over to pinch a cheek.

"Aunt Mel, please…" he said urgently as his face flushed.

"Come on, I haven't seen you in 2 years! Don't I deserve to do this once in my life?" His aunt Melony wasn't really a cheek pinching aunt, and it was really embarrassing that _now _she had decided to be one.

"That reminds me of you, Lenny." Kirk silently snickered, earning a glare from McCoy. "You used to have that little doctor's kit. Aw, I remember you'd line all your stuffed animals up for checkups."

The snickering did not cease from the captain but the reddening of the CMO's face was becoming apparent. His cheeks flushed pink.

"I remember NuNu was your best patient. You remember that one, Len?" his mom asked.

He sighed. "Yes…" he said quietly.

"But you never liked the doctors' office. You'd scream and kick when they tried to give you shots." His dad said, and laughed.

"Sounds like a certain star ship Captain." Bones commented, always the master at words in his own snarky way.

"You go around the ship stabbing people's necks out!" Jim protested defensively.

"All in the line of duty." He took a sip of the bourbon.

Scotty and Sulu came over with their families, adding to the party. The conversation between fathers switched to Orion Stocks and the interplanetary market of investing in this thing called the Genesis project. It was still a prototype, not even in the making yet.

Scotty and his cousins & dad decided to play something on the pipes. Turns out they were skilled bag pipe players. Really good.

"I remember the first instrument I played." Bones sighed wistfully.

"What was that?" Sulu asked.

"The Vuvuzela."

"What is a Vuvuzela?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well…the devil's instrument. Bzzzz!" The doctor tried to mimic the sound.

"Remind me again why in the devil's name we bought you that thing?" His mother asked.

"Because it was my birthday and it was old and vintage and I was an eleven year old and it sounded like a dying cat in a blender from hell."

"Yes it did." McCoy's dad said, and raised a glass to toast to his son.

"Ah, that was too bad when Mom 'accidentally' put it in the paper shredder. You're lucky you can play a real instrument, Scotty."

"Ay, I owe it all to him." He gestured to his father. "He's th' real master." His two cousins had brownish-black hair, the one that looked younger had a more spiky doo.

"Scotty, yer even better at the pipes 'en before!" Scotty's dad gave him a slap on the back.

"Yea, you're great!" commented the younger cousin. He looked about fourteen. He had spent the past three years in America.

"Your right, Blane. Monty, ya haven't changed a bit." The older one stood by Scotty. He was in his twenties.

"Thanks laddy."

The topics changed from the illegal android converse to Orian woman being sold and finally to the course of when the crewmembers were younger, much to the delight of the parents and to the embarrassment of the crew.

"Hikaru, I remember when you were about this high," Sulu's mother commented, motioning the helmsmen was about the size of a walnut, "You'd always sit in your room and talk to Gertrude."

"Gertrude, Mr. Sulu?" Jim asked.

"His pet plant. From delta seven. He'd have conversations about all kinds of things. Swordfights, pirates, Vikings, you liked history of all kinds too."

_Sulu talked to plants? _Scotty thought, as he submerged his giggle.

"Mom…" he groaned and put his cheek in his hand.

Chekov had apparently been listening and came over to the table with his mother. "You had a plant named Gertrude? Vuz she a fine lady?" Chekov taunted.

Sulu gave a friendly – but scary - glare to the ensign.

"Pavel, don't be so smart. This little babushka had a blankey he'd carry around."

"Mother!" Chekov groaned and put his head in his hands, already embarrassed by the story about to come.

"He had a little blanket with little pink and blue unicorns all over it. He'd take it everywhere. I remember when he went to preschool that first day, you cried so much when Stevie got a little bit of red paint of it. I had to pick you up early." Chekov was officially going to die of humiliation.

"That's nothing." The attention turned to Amanda grey, sitting with the tall Vulcan. "Spock had a selaut, it's like a Vulcan teddy bear. He wouldn't go anywhere if Ichaya didn't go."

"You never told me you had a teddy bear!" McCoy smiled widely and mockingly. Spock picked up on it, and gave him the death stare. If Bones was a normal crewmember, maybe an ensign, this would scare the crap out of him. Since he was the doctor and the Vulcan's personal friend, this just made him grin more idiotically.

"Looks like our Vulcan friend has a human side after all." Jim patted the Vulcan on the back who stiffened up and didn't say anything as he kept his usual unemotional face.

MORE TO COME! Seriously, check out . It's a great writers site, and you'd make me happy! I'm not updating this story until we get 75 members, (already at 70!) So join!


End file.
